Our Medic
by angelcakes19
Summary: Some old friends of Knock Out's come to visit. Knock Out/DJD slash. IDW-MTMTE/Prime crossover. Will feature scenes of torture- will probably be censored.
1. Reunion

_Author's Notes- Hi, the DJD had me hooked from Tarn's first line (don't quite know what that says about me) and I could not resist putting them with Knock Out to see what would happen. The second chapter is half-written and primarily consists of a flashback detailing how Knock Out first met the group (**torture warning **for that chapter). This will more than likely be censored in future chapters._

_Special thanks to iwanita for her input._

_Canon deviation- Knock Out **did not **betray Megatron with Starscream in the first half of season one. I really don't want one of my favourite medics ending up like Black Shadow after all._

_Warnings- Interfacing (sticky, plug and play, tactile etc) and sexual themes, violence, torture, transformers swearing._

_Bold- Comm link._

_Italics- Thoughts/memories/link speak._

_Pairing- Knock Out and the DJD in various combinations._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._

_Verse- Prime/IDW-MTMTE crossover._

_Units of Time: Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years._

_Unbetaed._

_All mistakes are my own._

_Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Our Medic

Chapter One- Reunion

The last energy field Kaon picked up on as he and the other members of the DJD entered the Command Centre, though it was the one he was looking for, was Knock Out's. Megatron's was the first, vibrating with strength and power, and was the closest, Tarn's melodic voice speaking with their Master's more gravelly one, each updating the other on progress in the wake of the destruction of the Omega Keys. Second was Starscream's, all arrogance and pride with just an ember of fear (that made Kaon grin), standing a few steps behind their leader. Third, surprisingly, was Soundwave's, calm and confident but not condescendingly so as the Seeker's was, locked down firmly around himself like a cloak; and he was standing further out towards the back of the room towards the computer consoles, Kaon hearing the tell-tale clicking of digits and keys, and the whirrs of the machinery.

What surprised the electric chair was that the medic's field was held even closer to his frame than the telepath's, lacking its usual flamboyancy. Knock Out was standing some paces away from Soundwave to the TIC's right, and Kaon could feel his gaze on the five of them. Once Megatron had strode out, his energy field leaving the blind mech's immediate area, Kaon excitedly commed Tarn, as if he had found another mech on their List. **Can I, Tarn, can I?**

**Go and get him for us, **the DJD's leader's field flickered with indulgence, desire thrumming underneath it like a base note.

Kaon stepped forward, sensors thrown wide so he wouldn't misstep, feeling Knock Out approach him in turn, the CMO's field relaxing the slightest so the DJD member could reach him easier. Sensing Knock Out pause, Kaon's servos reached down to caress the speed-loving mech's supple metal, grinning as he addressed _their _medic. 'New alt-mode,' he hummed curiously, sending warm pulses of electricity over Knock Out's frame as he explored it, 'Earthern?'

Kaon giggled softly as he felt the medic shiver from his caresses, his servos slipping behind Knock Out where he found a wheel attached to the smaller mech's back. Curiously he span it, claw scratching at it lightly, and his chuckling increased when Knock Out gave a full-framed shudder. 'Earthern and _sensitive_.' He flared out his field, both enwrapping the medic in his glee at their meeting and reunion, and trying to prise open the sports car's almost rigid energy field.

Clever digits traced seams, travelling upwards until he found the stripes on the medic's throat. Leaning in, Kaon's glossa flicked out to taste them, delighting in the hitch in Knock Out's ventilations, then biting just hard enough to draw energon. Licking off the pearls of mech-blood that emerged almost tenderly, the blind mech's engines purred as Knock Out trembled, a spike of arousal in the medic's field escaping before the sports car could stop it. The DJD member answered it in kind, a hint of _covetousness _passing from Kaon to Knock Out through their fields.

Knock Out's own servo reached up to stroke Kaon's shoulder and neck, pinging their, long unused, private comm line. **I have… missed you. **

Kaon sighed contentedly as Knock Out reached up to kiss him- enjoying the feel of those lovely, sharp claws against his neck- then returned it fiercely, possessively, servos grasping the smaller mech's waist. The medic's admission sounded pained, who had _dared…?_

Breaking the embrace, Kaon slung an arm around Knock Out's shoulders, guiding him back to the powerful combined energy fields of the others. The medic was soon removed from his grip, cut-off squeak telling Kaon that the smaller mech had been lifted from him by Tesarus's pincers, the waver in the sports car's field indicating he'd been grabbed right off his pedes.

Amusement sparkled in the DJD's fields, with a slight undertone of foreboding threat, not directed at the crimson mech, as they slipped inside and tried to open up Knock Out's strained field.

Tesarus pulled Knock Out close, allowing the medic's pedes to dangle above the ground, as his arms slid round the sports car's unresisting frame. The others formed a circle, surrounding Knock Out as he was returned with a clank to the floor. The medic's ruby orbs fluttered closed as Tarn began to hum, easily attuning his voice to Knock Out's swirling spark.

Under such gentle insistence, Knock Out's field darted out a little, like a baby bird taking its first step out of its nest. _Hurt-Grief-Anxiety-Stress-Annoyance-Exhaustion-Frustration-Welcome-Yours… _Then it closed once more.

Tarn came down to Knock Out's level, servo reaching out to caress the medic's faceplate with a finger and thumb, but he did not address the cause of his doctor's distress, not yet. 'Kaon has located the life-sign of another on the List, if you wish you may accompany us.'

Knock Out's optics and field flared with sadistic delight, bowed helm snapping up to meet Tarn's deep crimson gaze. Rubbing his faceplates into the musician's offered servo, he pressed a reverential kiss to the dark purple metal. 'I would love to,' he breathed and grinned against it, orbs darkening with the cruelty that originally intrigued the DJD.

Kaon grabbed Knock Out from behind, hugging him close and laughing. 'Just like the old orns. You know we got a new medic for a while? An Autobot Tarn played with. He screamed so nicely, not as nicely as you of course, and he had lovely, _delicate _wings that made him squirm. We broke him ages ago though…'

'Did you now?' Knock Out sniggered. Anyone else and he would have said of course Autobots broke playing Decepticon games, but the DJD were in a completely different league compared to average Decepticons. Even other Cons snapped trying to play with them. The medic, to prove he wasn't so easily breakable, daringly stroked Kaon's faceplate, a move he knew made the electric chair's tanks twist delightfully; the blind mech mock-growled and tried to nip at the digits in return before catching and pulling the CMO's servo to him and kissing each one with just a touch of denta grazing the fine metal, making Knock Out gasp then smirk.

'Yeah, he wasn't as interesting as you,' Kaon sighed into the medic's servo, then twisting the racer so the blind mech's lips, denta and glossa could tease Knock Out's wheels, 'he never wanted to join in our fun.' He grinned as the medic arched and groaned quietly, hearing the CMO's engines rev and feeling the hint of submission in the sports car's field as the smaller mech began to purr in his hold.

'He grew boring,' Tesarus shrugged, arms folding as he watched the medic begin to writhe, energy field twanging with quiet appreciation at the sight.

'Kaon,' Tarn's voice resonated lowly in warning and the slighter DJD member instantly released his hold on the medic and took a step back, energy field radiating obedience and apology. The squad leader stood to his full height and refocused his attention on Knock Out, words lyrical as he took control of the familiar spark, pulsating lightly in the grip of his voice. 'Come here, doctor.'

Optics dilating, Knock Out walked into Tarn's waiting arms, strong appendages pulling the medic into the DJD leader's chassis. Soft, classical music began to play as the tank purred into his audio, 'I do hope you have not forgotten who you belong to Knock Out, the claim we have on you.' The medic shivered, thrills of pleasure coursing through not just his spark, though it pulsed out from there, but his entire frame. He knew Tarn could make him overload as easily as initiating his spark to self-destruct.

Only a word was necessary.

His spark twirled, spinning in the closest thing he'd felt to joy in such a long time. A lazy grin grew on his faceplates as he waited in excited anticipation. Tarn could make things so _good_ when he had a processor to.

'I'm sure you will tell us _everything _won't you dear Knock Out? Keep no secrets from us?' A large servo enclosed firmly around the crimson mech's tyre. _You will tell us who harmed you._

Moaning, the sports car's servos clutched Tarn's back and hip, spark dancing to the DJD's leader's tune with the accomplishment of a well-trained performer, 'e-everything,' he managed, whimpering into the tank's harsh metal as the music increased its influence over him, frame growing increasingly heated by the moment. '_Tarn.'_

'Down,' Tarn crooned, and the medic dropped to his knees, arms extended so his servos could rest on the musician's hips. 'Open,' he brushed his servo against Knock Out's shuddering chest plates, 'let us see that you have not strayed.'

Despite Knock Out knowing there was an audience, he obeyed readily, his chassis parting to reveal his suddenly swelled spark; the ball of life energy spitting out charges of electricity, like miniature lightning strikes, against the spark chamber wall- and the five names scored there- Knock Out and Tarn's metal, and the cool ground beneath them both. Trembling, the medic still bared himself with pride as he had done when the DJD had originally approached him with a blade. He had been loyal and his armour was freshly waxed so he was looking his best, he knew he would not be denied once Tarn finished testing him. His field opened, all other emotions but desire quashed for the moment, and he swept it playfully, invitingly against the musician's.

The engines of the DJD members roared, Kaon feeling Knock Out's building charge almost like it were his own, his energy field feeding off the medic's and those of his squad members.

Tarn reached in and stroked his designation glyph, digits pushing against it then twisting so the tips just penetrated the medic's spark, engines rumbling in approval, gratified to see that his doctor had not replaced the metal in an attempt to either deny their ownership or conceal it from another. He would check the smaller mech's valve walls later, in private. 'Very good, now… overload for us.'

The medic convulsed as his spark obeyed the order, keen echoing around the room as his charge exploded outwards as it discharged, frame slumping, shaking violently, against the singer's leg; clutching at it to ground himself, breathless laughter emerging from his crackling vocaliser. Tarn's servo slipped out of Knock Out's spark chamber to lay on his helm, following the medic down as the crimson mech laid his faceplate on the singer's pede, kissing it, a brief brush of his lip components, submissively, gratefully. 'Frag,' he murmured, knowing Tarn would 'punish' him later for his uncultured use of a curse word, 'missed you.'

Kaon giggled, Knock Out's released electrical charge tickling his field and teasing the sensors beneath his armour. Feeling how dazed and satiated the medic had become through the sports car's energy, the blind mech sent a questioning, pleading pulse to Tarn. Getting a permission-giving stroke back, Kaon lowered himself down to Knock Out's side, seeking out the medic's mouth and kissing him deeply, his own servo carefully entering the sports car's spark chamber to caress the waiting soul there into a second climax.

The medic whined into the electric chair's mouth as he felt little sparks of electricity pass from Kaon's claws to his spark, thrashing briefly then falling offline against the two DJD members before his overload had tapered off.

Helex approached then, righting Knock Out's chest plates and curling the far smaller mech into his chassis, heating it slightly as he knew the racer liked to make the sports car comfortable. The crimson mech was as much their pet as Sparkeater, and it was good to see that Knock Out remembered, and still revelled in, that.

Vos watched on, ever enjoying the exploits of the others whether they were administering pleasure or pain. After all their abilities could draw out a subject's suffering in a personal, hands-on way that his could not. When Helex turned, exiting the room in long, floor-shaking strides, the scientist dipped his helm to Tarn and followed, Tesarus falling into step with him as the four left.

Kaon pulled himself up, Tarn quickly pulling the slighter mech against him to guide him from the room. **Can we keep him this time? Please Tarn?**

**Our Master requires a medic Kaon, **his leader answered, tone of voice rising slightly to send a small chastising flick across the blind mech's spark.

**I know, **the electric chair's voice, in spite of the momentary pain, took on a devious tone, **but does it have to be **_**our **_**medic? Couldn't we find Lord Megatron a replacement on Lucifer?**

Tarn hummed thoughtfully, Kaon gasping happily as his spark sped up in answer, **perhaps. **

Starscream looked on having watched the DJD's and Knock Out's performance in frozen shock. The medic had _smiled _when the five mechs entered, what kind of Decepticon, apart from Megatron of course, was happy to see the DJD? One would have to be absolutely insane to enjoy being trapped by them. His wings rose incredulously as the group left, twisting to face Soundwave in his disbelief. The telepath, however, diligently continued the task of locating the hiding Autobots that Megatron had assigned him.

The DJD held no fear for him for he was loyal.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review._


	2. Nursery Rhyme

_Author's Notes- Hi, this chapter is censored for descriptions of sex and torture- see my archiveofourown account (link on my profile) for the full piece. There is a reason Knock Out knows what Kaon is thinking in his dream that will be explained later._

___Special thanks to Anon (thank you :-) here's the second chapter for you), Sara (glad you enjoyed it), treacheroussonata (thanks, hope you like this chapter), Iwanita (ooh yes, Arachnid deserves her comeuppance and I'm glad you like Kaon) and keeperofcoldtoes (really glad you liked it and if you wish to draw something I'd love to see it :-) thanks) for reviewing and commenting. As well as to those who favourite, alerted, bookmarked, subscribed and gave kudos. _

_Special thanks to iwanita for her input._

_Canon deviation- Knock Out did not betray Megatron with Starscream in the first half of season one. I really don't want one of my favourite medics ending up like Black Shadow after all._

_Warnings- Interfacing (sticky, plug and play, tactile etc) and sexual themes, violence, torture, transformers swearing._

_Bold- Comm link._

_Italics- Thoughts/memories/link speak._

_Pairing- Knock Out and the DJD in various combinations._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._

_Verse- Prime/IDW-MTMTE crossover._

_Units of Time: Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years._

_Unbetaed._

_All mistakes are my own._

_Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter Two- Nursery Rhyme

Helex carried Knock Out to the medic's quarters, Vos and Tesarus a pace behind him as the Nemesis passageways were too narrow for the three to walk side-by-side. They weren't leaving for a cycle yet and the medic was sure to want to take some things with him when they departed. Laying the medic down on his berth (the ruffled sheets indicating it had been recently used), having obtained directions from a passing, trembling drone, the massive mech glanced around the neatly kept room, noting the presence of a second berth beside the crimson mech's own.

His fists clenched before he abruptly relaxed. Knock Out was of course _allowed _other lovers, as long as he remembered who he truly belonged to.

Tesarus waited outside, the room too small for all of them, watching as Vos curiously clicked a datapad, sending the screen humming to life in the deceptively delicate-appearing servos. It was a recording of a kind and the DJD's scientist pressed a button to set it playing…

The scientist watched the content, Helex leaning over his shoulder so he could see and Tesarus listening carefully from the doorway.

Ragged screams and the sound of machinery buzzing soon filled the room. As they watched and listened, Knock Out dreamed.

* * *

**Censored to fit guidelines.**

* * *

Knock Out woke up with a soft purr of engines, stretching out and feeling more rested than he had done in meta-cycles. His spark skipped a pulse, however, when he turned to see Tarn sitting on Breakdown's berth, the recording of Cylas's destruction held in one large purple servo.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review._


End file.
